


Another goddamn flower shop au

by Realitymess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, but it’s hidden heh, flower language too, modern au???, theyre not trying to kill each other ok, they’re probably really out of character hhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realitymess/pseuds/Realitymess
Summary: Well my hyper fixation is back lolAnyways, I just liked this idea so uhh have at it folks





	Another goddamn flower shop au

The shop felt welcoming.

Well, of course it did. Flower shops are  _ always _ welcoming, every shop you enter is supposed to feel  _ welcoming _ .

But Jeremy felt welcome nonetheless. 

As he gingerly stepped into the warmly lit store, the sweet scent of flowers already reaching his nose, he came to the stark conclusion that he was the first customer of the day. The flowers, while naturally priceless, filled the shelves almost completely, and Jeremy with his surprisingly long limbs had to keep careful track of every pot and planter, lest he knock a flowerpot over and smash it. The only break in the overall silence of the flower shop was his footsteps, squeaking across the pristine floor.

While making his way around the shop, he managed to get his first look at the otherwise unnoticeable cashier, who himself was preoccupied. The guy looked almost comically lanky in his uniform, although Jeremy had a feeling that if he actually got a look at him outside he wouldn’t actually look that much like an underfed giant. His slightly scruffy haircut seemed to stretch down his somewhat long head, and for some reason he was wearing shades indoors. (Although, Jeremy did have to admit, it was surprisingly bright in the flower shop.)

He looked like a John. Or maybe a Thomas.

He looked pretty  _ good _ , too.

Slowly the cashier raised his eyes through the brown-yellow lenses of his sunglasses over to Jeremy, who was still stuck staring at him.

“...Can I help you?” He asked with a distinctly Australian accent.

“Oh! Yeah I- I mean no, no problem, just… just looking around,” Jeremy replied after a few moments of not registering speech.

The cashier chuckled, a sound as deep and generally uninterested as his voice. “Yeah, ok. Knock yourself out.” 

Jeremy, flustered, quickly turned around and tried his absolute best to look interested in a nearby shelf full of gardenias. The cashier smirked, and returned to whatever he was doing before Jeremy walked in.

While Jeremy pretended to be more invested in the flowers than in the cashier, his cheeks burning with embarrassment (at least he assumed it was embarrassment), he thought back to what his ma had asked him to get. Just some flowers, right? A little centerpiece for the table, no big deal right? She never told him there’d be a guy he’d have to interact with! And be cool in front of!

And so what if he was a  _ bit _ attractive, that’s never stopped him, has it?

Finally, he came across a small display of moss rosebuds, already pre wrapped for his convenience. He gingerly picked them up, not wanting to break the stems. They  _ were _ for his ma after all, they had to be perfect.

Taking a deep breath, he walked back up to the counter, rosebuds in hand  and feeling oddly like a guy giving roses to his prom date . The cashier looked back up at him again, this time raising his head and pushing up his glasses.

“Oh, good. Thought I scared you off.” The cashier smiled, making Jeremy freeze for a moment.

"...Just these?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much everything." Jeremy replied, shifting from one foot to the other. "They just seemed pretty and… all that."

"Hey, uh, bit of a personal question, but," The cashier paused, looking around as if his manager, whoever they may be, would burst in at any moment. "Why come in so early? You're the first customer I've seen that's come in here actually looking to buy somethin' before 10:30. What's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing much," Jeremy chuckled nervously. "They're just for my Ma. Her birthday's coming up and I thought it'd be nice to, ya know, get her something that  _ wasn't _ just a card and some cash. That's as crappy as a gift gets, if you're asking me."

"But why come here? Y'know there's a jewelry shop across the street, right? Surely you didn't come here for the company?"

"And what if I did?" Jeremy replied before he could think about what he was saying, freezing up yet again as the cashier grinned, sipping a cup of lukewarm coffee before turning to head into the back room.

"I mean she likes flowers as most people do, y'know! N-not that I  _ don't like _ you, but I-"

And Jeremy was alone again, with dizzyingly bright displays of flowers surrounding him with colour and scent, meant for attracting pollinators and not 27 year olds who didn't know how to talk under a ten word limit. 

_ "Should I leave?"  _ He asked himself, bouncing in place to keep himself occupied. He had obviously overstayed his welcome (at least in his mind,) and staying any longer would just be horribly awkward. He glanced to the glass doors leading back outside, back to the cashier's desk (that sly son of a-) and back again. 

"I should leave." Jeremy muttered to himself, not moving whatsoever. He did a few nervous hops, shifted his eyes back and forth, even made a sound akin to a pained whine, but he still refused to move.

He felt comfortable here. Marketing tactics, you've done it again.

"Oh, you're-"

"Still here?" He snapped his head back to the cashier, who had returned from the back rooms with a bundle of flowers. A bouquet, one might say. Hand wrapped in fact, if the duct tape on the paper had anything to say about it.

"Yeah, I figured you'd… y'know...  _ leave _ after I went back there." The cashier paused for a moment, staring at Jeremy kindly before snapping back to reality. "B-but anyways, we had a couple bouquets in in the back still for Valentine's Day, and I figured you could take 'em while you're at it." He reached below the counter and pulled up a small booklet about ' THE LANGUAGE OF FLOWERS' and gently tucked it into the folds of the bouquet.

"Dude, really?"

"... Do you not like them-"

"You're kidding right? These are beautiful! You really didn't have to do this though man, I've got about five bucks left from those roses. I'm not sure I can pay for this."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" The cashier, looking (and feeling) much more nervous that when Jeremy had first walked in, pushed the flowers closer to him. "Consider it thanks for the company."

Jeremy peered into the bouquet. White camellias, red chrysanthemums, completely white carnations, and a three-ish page booklet on how certain flower arrangements meant certain things. If it had been any other day, a bouquet like this would have cost, what, 50 bucks? And he was getting it for free?

Damn.

He carefully picked up the bouquet, making sure that nothing fell out or got crushed.

"I never did catch your name," He smiled back at the cashier, his confidence finally coming back to him. "Figures that if you're going to give me free flowers, I should at least call you something other than 'That One Cashier That was Really Nice', right?"

"Oh, right. Sure. It's… a weird name though, I'm not gonna lie."

Jeremy barked out a laugh. "You're giving me flowers because I  _ talked to you _ . This whole interaction has been pretty weird, if you're asking me."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. The name's Mundy. Short for something, but I'm not really sure what exactly. Hope it's nothin' mean, to be honest." He stuck out his hand, the first real-by-definition interaction they'd had all day.

"Eh, could be weirder. Mine's Jeremy! Nothing that special about it, but it sure is a name!" 

They shook hands. The cas- _ Mundy's _ hands were calloused, little cuts here and there from what Jeremy could only assume were either scissors or thorns from the overly protective roses strewn about the store. He had a sneaking suspicion that if he pulled his hand away and sniffed it, it'd smell like flowers. Jeremy's, on the other hand (heh, other  _ hand _ ) was probably about ten times smoother, the only tough skin being just below the fingers on his palm from playing baseball without gloves. Both were slick with nervous sweat from trying to hold a conversation. more noticeably Jeremy's. 

But anyways, what was so interesting about another guy's hand?

"I should probably be going," He stated, starting to move back outside. The clock on the wall read 11:45, much past the time he would have been home if he had gained the will to leave. "My Ma is probably worried sick," He lied. His Ma was absolutely fine.

"Yeah, I've really kept you long enough. But you should stop by sometime!" Mundy replied excitedly. "I could really use this kind of company when business is slow. You're… a nice person. Honestly."

Jeremy stopped in the doorway, the bell hanging above ringing out loudly. "Yeah, sure! This place is nice!.  _ Honestly _ ." They both shared a chuckle, exchanged goodbyes, and Jeremy finally left the flower shop. (Blushing furiously, of course.)

  
  


He did return, many times over, and not all of them were flower related entirely. Mundy kept gifting him various duct taped bouquets with meticulous arrangements, his only alias always being 'left over stock'. Every so often he'd stop by a nearby starbucks, and the tired but relieved smile he'd get in return was almost always worth the two dollars for coffee. All in all, Jeremy supposed he liked him a whole freaking lot, and he could only hope Mundy felt the same.

(It was only when he finally opened up the booklet on flower languages that he realized how oblivious he had actually been, which caused him to scream in the confines of his room for fifteen minutes, and plan another coffee date.)   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is really cheesy and bad I’m so sorry


End file.
